1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure for packaging an LCD panel. The package comprises a heat sink for positioning the LCD panel, a transparent cover above the LCD panel, and an adhesive for adhering the transparent cover to the heat sink in order to seal the liquid crystal panel between the transparent cover and the heat sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A new Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS) display is an advanced product combining two kinds of VLSI (Very Large Semiconductor Integrated) and LCD display technologies. The LCOS display differs from a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (which has two glass sheets on two sides as substrates) by utilizing two substrates, one being a glass sheet on the upper side and the other being made of a semiconductor material such as silicon on the bottom side. As a result, the LCOS display can be mass produced by utilizing regular Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) procedures, thereby minimizing its area as well as raising its resolution due to the advancing development of semiconductor technology. The LCOS panels, due to their lightweight, low power consumption, and no radiation, have increasingly replaced traditional CRT monitors and are also used in portable electrical devices such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional LCOS package. The LCOS module 10 comprises an LCOS panel 12 and a flexible printed circuit board 16 electrically coupled to the LCOS panel 12 for transferring image signals to the LCOS panel 12 in order to display an image. The conventional LCOS module 10 has no package structure; instead it directly contacts with an outside environment, so that the LCOS panel 12 and the flexible printed circuit board 16 tend to get stained by dust and vapor, negatively affecting their performance.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows a schematic diagram of a conventional display apparatus 20. The display apparatus 20 comprises a light source 22, a liquid crystal panel 24, a Polarization Beam Splitter (PBS) 26, a lens 28, and a screen 29. The liquid crystal panel 24 can be an LCOS panel. After the light source 22 irradiates light, the light will pass through the PBS 26 and the liquid crystal panel 24. The liquid crystal panel 24 modulates the light and generates heat. The modulated light will be reflected back to the PBS 26, pass through the lens 28 and finally arrive at the screen 29. An image is thereby projected onto the screen 29. Because the heat generated by the liquid crystal panel 24 will damage the quality of the image, how to dissipate the heat is an issue for the developer. In addition, the LCOS display's exposure to air tends to stain the display panel. Therefore, an improvement of the conventional LCOS display package is required.